powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters (Oneiro)
A list of characters significant to one or two cases the Oneiro Rangers handle. The Heart Stopper Carl Shepherd Carlton was a registered Somnus and the nephew of morpheus Clint Amsel. He was a freckly, curly-haired ginger, overweight and wears squarish glasses. His relationship with his parents was strained. Thanks to asthma, he was never able to run around and play with other children. His life was remarkably uneventful, and he hardly ever left his room, until he happened to see Jimmy and Sheen being chased by security guards one day. They fascinated him by how "full of life" they seemed. When they began asking him about prices for objects like cars, he gave them answers, not realizing that they were using it to value stolen items. They would hang out with him occasionally, making Carl feel as if he had friends. For his birthday, Jimmy and Sheen got Carl a ticket to the Oceanside Carnival, and eventually convinced him to go on the Heart Stopper rollercoaster. Unfortunately, something went wrong, and he was flung out of the ride. When he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, Jimmy and Sheen nearby. Before they could tell him what had happened, he heard carnival music, and a Nightmare took the pair. Later, Errol Rugend came to question him about the event, by which time Carl had already found out that his legs were both gone at about knee level. Carl answered his questions about Jimmy and Sheen as best he could, but eventually broke down crying. Clint, while visiting someone else in the hospital, stopped by and got him to talk about how he'd fallen in with petty criminals like Jimmy and Sheen. Clint encouraged him not to give up, to keep himself busy, and left. Later, three mysterious men in suits informed Carl that they were going to find him a place as a registered Somnus, and that no, he had no choice in the matter. They took him away. Cindy Rand Cindy was a blonde dancer and informant for the Oneiro Rangers. She had a happy childhood, but ended up a Corner Girl in Down Town, working for Billy Bopper. She hated it, both for the work itself, the beatings when customers didn't want to pay, and because she missed the outdoors and being normal. When one bad customer, Jimmy, got into a fight with Billy and accidentally killed him, she begged him to let her run away with them. Jimmy helped Cindy get a job at the Paddy Whack Shack, where she did fan dances to earn enough money to fix the tooth Jimmy had knocked out. They eventually became a couple. While investigating the Heart Stopper, Errol and Roland went to her for information about Jimmy and Sheen. She was reluctant, but upon finding out that he'd been taken by a Nightmare, she talked. After the Heart Stopper was destroyed, Cindy discovered Jimmy getting ready to flee. Errol had set the cops on him. Promising to come back for her, Jimmy fled, but was caught right outside the building. Cindy shared a final embrace with him before the police took him away. He also told her to open her birthday present early, before she forgot, and she obeyed. It turned out to be a photo of her as a little girl, with the words "I hope it's enough." Jimmy the Hair Jimmy, real name James Felper, was a petty criminal from Down Town, who earned his nickname from his carefully maintained rockabilly hairstyle. He had an impressive criminal record, managing to rack up four counts of grand theft auto, twelve counts of mugging, three counts of armed robbery, twenty-one counts of disturbing the peace, and more. He used to live in Down Town, but got in trouble with Tony Pajamas after killing one of his boys--Billy Bopper--in a fight. He, Sheen and Cindy (the Corner Girl whose "ratting" had started the fight) headed for the safer side of Normlock. Jimmy and Cindy became a couple, and he got her a job at the Paddy Whack Shack. Along with Sheen, he befriended teenager Carl Shepherd, whom the two used to sell their stolen goods at a good price. As thanks, they bought him tickets for Oceanside Carnival for his birthday, then made him go on the Heart Stopper rollercoaster. There was an accident that threw Carl from the rollercoaster and cost him both legs. When Jimmy and Sheen visited him in the hospital, they were taken by the Heart Stopper Nightmare. Inside the Heart Stopper, Jimmy ended up bonded to a height measurement sign beside a slingshot ride. He helped tell Errol what was going on, leading to their escape. When the monster was destroyed, he and Sheen ended up at a doctor, who fortunately didn't ask for last names, and then went back to the Paddy Whack Shack. Errol found them and informed them that Carl was improving, and that their thieving days were over. Furious, Sheen attacked Errol while Jimmy fled. Promising Cindy he'd come back for her, he ran--right into the arms of the police. After Cindy's tearful farewell, he left with the officers. Sheen the Shiner Sheen was a criminal in Down Town infamous for his fighting. However, he fled to upper-level Normlock with his friend Jimmy after a fight went a little too well. The two continued breaking the law, involving and quasi-befriending teenager Carl Shepherd to value their stolen items. Sheen accompanied both of them to Oceanside Carnival for Carl's birthday, and pushed Carl to go on the Heart Stopper rollercoaster--which ended in an accident that cost Carl his legs. At the hospital, Sheen and Jimmy didn't even have time to tell Carl what had happened before they were attacked and taken by the Heart Stopper. He ended up bonded to a garbage can, and seemed to last a bit longer than Jimmy, being able to ask Errol if they were getting out of here before the Oneiro Ranger escaped via the slingshot ride. When Sheen was freed, he and Jimmy went to a doctor, where Sheen found out that he had a heart condition. He was supposed to rest, learn and try to get a job instead of fighting, a thought which depressed him. Errol soon turned up, informing him that he'd given them away to the police. Furious, Sheen attacked him, only to be dropped in two blows. He escaped, and Errol and the police let him, knowing that his criminal life was over. The Catch Eddie Garland Eddie Garland was a registered Somnus, and he formerly worked at a car parts manufacturer. One day, foreman Mr. Ransid called him aside and told him that since he was going to become a chairman, Eddie was a potential replacement. Eddie was thrilled, and when Ransid asked him to start putting in extra hours, he agreed without hesitation. However, he didn't get the position--making the party Eddie's friends and family threw all the more depressing. The next day, Eddie confronted Ransid, accusing him of promoting another man because they were friends. Upon being told to grow a spine, Eddie attacked Ransid, but was stopped by Windslow, whom Ransid told to kill Eddie. He fled home, and was just about to tell his wife what had happened when Windslow, in a police officer uniform, turned up at the door. Packing some clothes and his daughter Shriek's teddy bear Eddie fled while the hitman talked to his family. He made it out onto the highway before the hitman took out his car. Hitchiking, Eddie was picked up by Mervis Versetti, but they were pulled over by Windslow. Eddie ran again, and Windslow opened fire. Hiding inside a warehouse, Eddie fell asleep, and Windslow set the place on fire. Eddie woke up after being tossed outside by a falling shelf, the rain extinguishing the fire, but he was hideously burned. He returned home, and his wife got over her shock to try to help him. Shriek didn't recognize him, calling him scary and wanting him to leave. Sova turned up a few minutes later, interrupting the Garlands' kiss, and got the whole story out of Eddie. He promised not to tell anyone where Eddie was, or even send him to a hospital as Eddie insisted (he was afraid the hitman would find out). Returning Shriek's bear, he went back into hiding, or so he thought. Windslow found Eddie in the Moody Motel, and Eddie finally fought back, bringing the fight up onto the roof. Windslow ended up hanging off the edge, and Eddie let him fall despite his begging. Then several men in black suits arrived, informing Eddie that they would help him find his place as a registered Somnus. Eddie tried to run again, but was quickly stopped, and went along with them. Mervis Versetti Mervis was an inspector at the port in south Red Light. While driving to work one rainy night, he picked up a hitchiker, a very tired and somewhat jumpy man. They were pulled over by a policeman, who informed Mervis that he had a broken taillight, and then recognized the hitchiker as a museum robber. The man fled, and the officer chased him, shooting all the way. Oddly enough, when Mervis got home and checked, he discovered that both of his taillights were fine. Later, Oneiro Ranger Sova arrived and asked him about the incident. Mervis didn't know much, but he had no problem with Sova checking around in his car for clues. He came across a piece of paper with "Talullah Garland" and "228 Great Sate Lane" on one side, and "Shriek" on the other. Sova thanked him for the help and left. Talullah Garland Talullah was Eddie Garland's wife, the mother of Lola "Shriek" Garland, and a housewife in Normlock. One day, Eddie came home very upset, but before he could explain, there was a knock at the door, and Talullah got it despite Eddie's protests. It was a police officer (or so she thought), and Talullah let him in. By the time he had talked to Lola and asked to see Eddie, Mr. Garland was already packed and gone. The officer pursued him, leaving Talullah confused and scared. Later, Eddie returned, severely burned. Talullah recovered from her horror and tried to take care of him, giving him water and telling him he needed to go to the hospital. He protested, and finally explained what had happened. His boss had tricked him into working extra with the promise of a promotion, given it to one of his buddies, and laughed in his face when he complained. Eddie punched him, and was now being pursued by a hitman--the "police officer" from earlier. Lola appeared, failed to recognize her father, and ran away. Talullah comforted Eddie as best she could, telling him that despite what he thought of himself, she believed he could be brave and confident, and loved him more than anyone else in the world. They kissed despite the fact that it was incredibly painful for Eddie, but were interrupted by a knock at the door. Talullah was initially afraid, but it turned out to be Sova Vanhala, Oneiro Ranger. Eddie was willing to talk to him, but also revealed that he was going back into hiding. Talullah protested, as did Sova, but he insisted it was still too dangerous. When he left, Talullah agreed to tell Sova anything he wanted to get her husband back. She waited for him, hoping against hope that he'd return. Windslow Windslow was a hitman working for Mr. Ransid. When an upset Eddie Garland attacked Mr. Ransid, Windslow appeared and broke the fight up. Mr. Ransid ordered Windslow to kill Eddie, but the man leaped out a window and fled under a hail of bullets. Windslow followed him back to his home, disguising himself as a police officer, and then onto the highway, where he shot out Eddie's tires and forced him to hitchike. He was picked up, but Windslow pulled the car over on the pretense of a broken taillight, then attacked Eddie, claiming he was a museum thief. Eddie made it all the way to a warehouse, where he hid. Not finding him, Windslow set the place on fire, saying that Eddie had asked for it. To his confusion, Eddie escaped the fire and returned home, and Windslow tracked him to the Moody Motel. They ended up on the roof, and Eddie finally fought back, which Windslow liked. In the ensuing fistfight, Eddie got the better of Windslow, who ended up dangling off the roof, right above a sharp fence. He bargained for his life, claiming to be "the only hitman in Normlock with a heart" because he hadn't killed Eddie's family, and that Mr. Ransid would just send more. It didn't work; Eddie let him fall, and Windslow was impaled on the fence. The Bogeyman Betty A thirteen-year-old Normlock civilian and tomboy. Betty befriended Susie in detention, despite some initial distrust, and took her along to homecoming, where she met her boyfriend Phil for their first date. However, Susie disappeared before she could even be introduced. Betty was confused, but she went ahead and enjoyed the date. Afterwards, outside, Phil gave her a pin to make their relationship official. When they were joined by Lilly, Betty left, going back to the dorm for the night. There, she was woken by the noise of children playing--under her bed. Panicking, she fled, only to be dragged under her bed by the Nightmare. Betty woke up in the Nightmare's lair, hanging by the wrists from a bar. Boemand appeared, investigating "his replacement," and taunted her. Before he could do anything to her, a three o'clock whistle went off, calling him away for "happy time." Roland and Malory soon found her in their attempt to escape, and the Oneiro Ranger forced Boemand to free Betty right before he destroyed the Nightmare's lair. Back in Normlock, Betty and Phil met and kissed. They were soon joined by Lilly, who made up with both of them, and they continued to be friends. Lilly Grable Lillian Grable was a thirteen-year-old girl living in Normlock. At age five, Lilly befriended Susiana, nicknaming her Susie and making friendship bracelets for the two of them. For years, they were best friends, until the war with Gothnia broke out. To stay popular, Lilly turned her back on Susie, and they fought--physically--several times. She and her other best friend, Phil Stanton, were close enough that they were declared Homecoming King and Queen, even though both of them were dating other people. After the dance, Phil and his actual (first) date, Betty, met outside and made their relationship official with a pin. Lilly was excited, but criticized Phil for not kissing Betty first. They returned to her house to watch TV, while Betty went to stay in the dorms. There, Lilly hinted at them being a couple, but Phil dismissed it. The next morning, Betty had been taken by Boemand. Phil and Lilly returned to her dorm, where they were questioned by Roland. Later, an insomniac Lilly went downstairs to the school lounge, where she found Phil watching TV. There, she finally made herself clear: she was convinced Phil was in love with her, since he'd always ragged on her boyfriend Howie and been friends for so long. Phil, in turn, revealed that he genuinely hated Howie for who he was, and he'd picked Betty over Lilly because she didn't care about fitting in. When Lilly protested that she would change, he brought up Susie, pushing Lilly to tears. After Betty's return, Lilly was hesitant to join them; she wanted to patch things up, but wasn't sure she could. Roland encouraged her to try, and the pair gladly accepted her as a friend again. They encouraged her to apologize to Susie, but when she went to the dormitory, Susie was already gone, taken by the Men in Black. Lilly took to wearing her friendship bracelet to remember her by. Susie Leto Susiana Leto, a thirteen-year-old former Gothnian living in Normlock. In first grade, Lilly Grable befriended her and nicknamed her "Susie." The two were best friends for years, right up until Normlock and Gothnia went to war. Most of the other students had fathers in the military, and Susie became an outcast. Lilly, under peer pressure, abandoned her, provoking Susie to attack her physically. She shaved off all of her black hair (leaving a blue streak) and began pushing people away even when they weren't trying to hurt her. She kept getting into fights, especially with Lilly, and started going by Ana. One day, while she was eating lunch in an alley, a brown rat came up to her and accepted some of her food, even climbing onto her shoulder. She named it Boemand, and met it in that alley every day until the weather got too cold. At that point, she snuck him into the school, and he became her only friend for the next five years. Unfortunately, one day a boy caught Boemand in a trap, killing him. Furious, Ana broke his arm and was sent to the counselor's office, on the verge of being held back from graduation another year. The counselor, Lucy, wheedled the whole story out of her, and gently suggested she not take out her anger on people she wasn't angry at, and to try letting people befriend her. Later, in detention, one girl did try to talk to her. Ana initially thought it was a trick, but she--Betty--wasn't. The two became friends, and went to homecoming together. However, waiting with Betty's date Phil was Lilly. Rather than let her former best friend see her, Susie returned to her dorm and cried. Later, Susie woke up tied to a chair in a bizarre place. There, the Nightmare revealed himself to her--Boemand, the one she'd created in her mind. Although she was scared and just wanted to go home, Boemand wouldn't understand. He'd kidnapped a lot of kids from the school so they could "have all the friends you could ever want," and when she said she hadn't wanted this, he left to collect more. Roland and Malory eventually found her, then suffering from dehydration, and took her along. As Boemand caught up to them, Roland realized that he cared about Susie and held her at knifepoint to make the Nightmare free Malory and Betty. When Roland destroyed Boemand's world, Susie ended up with the other children in P.S. 91's dormitory, but ran outside as the Crimson Ranger and Boemand fought. As the monster died, it asked if they could still be friends, and Susie said yes. When it was all over, Susie went to bed, and as she slept the Men in Black took her away. Phil Stanton Philip Stanton was another thirteen-year-old Normlock civilian. He and Lilly were best friends for five years, although everyone in their school thought they were a couple, even crowning them Homecoming King and Queen. He and Betty went out on their first date on homecoming night, where he gave her a pin to make it an official relationship. He and Lilly went back to her house, while Betty returned to the dorm for the night. Back at her house, Lilly brought up the Homecoming King and Queen thing, but he dismissed it. The next day, after Betty was snatched by Boemand, Phil and Lilly went back to the dorm. Roland and Malory barged in, to their confusion. Roland questioned them, though Phil wasn't particularly impressed by his claim that he'd protect them. Later, Roland hid in Phil's bed to lure out the Nightmare, leaping into it's world via under-the-bed portal as the monster tried to take Phil. Unable to sleep, Phil went down to the lounge and watched TV. Lilly joined him, revealing that she'd broken up with Howie, and that she thought he was in love with her. Phil's response was to call her unbelievably stupid. He ragged on Howie, not out of jealousy, but because he genuinely couldn't stand the guy, and explained that he'd picked Betty over her because Betty didn't care what anyone thought of her. When Lilly protested that she'd change, he brought up Susie (whom Betty had told him about). After Betty was rescued, they had their first kiss. Lilly soon made up with them both, and Phil accepted it. The trio continued their friendship afterwards. The Flood Darren Darren was a Gothnian and registered Somnus. He had black hair with red streaks, and was muscular as well as a good singer. He and Miranda used to live in a village in Gothnia until the war, when they were offered a job in Normlock by Courtney, which they accepted--Darren singing in her club and Miranda becoming a bassist. Later Darren regretted it, not liking what Courtney had turned Miranda into, but it was either sing or go home and join the war, so he stayed. One quiet night he met Ginger and got talking to her, finding out that she'd just run away from Down Town. On her request, he sang her a song, which cheered her up, and he walked her home. Later, a couple of Down Town criminals came looking for Ginger, and Darren caught them beating her up. He turned the fight back on them even though Ginger begged him not to. She eventually made him stop before he strangled Hoodesy. Afterwards their relationship began to sink; they argued more and more about nothing at all. At a party, Ginger's sister Lois got him upstairs into one of the bedrooms, and he realized something was wrong. Knowing he'd been set up, he kissed her, but didn't go farther than that. Ginger arrived on cue, and in their fight, she accidentally pushed him out a window, falling herself. He landed on the concrete, hitting his head, but survived. When Ginger was freed from the Nightmare, she came to see him, and he revealed that he'd known about her plan. They broke it off there, Darren refusing to kiss her goodbye. After another night's work at the club, Darren was almost ambushed in the men's bathroom by Hoodesy and his goons, but when they stopped shooting, they realized that he was gone, taken by the Men in Black. Ginger Lake Ginger was a freckly redhead and dancer who used to work as a Down Town Corner Girl for Hoodesy. She ran away to Gaslamp, where she was befriended by Darren. She had a lot of regrets to live with, but he managed to make her forget briefly what she'd escaped from by singing to her, and he walked her home. The next day she met Macie and Deirdre, whom she eventually roomed with. Unfortunately, Hoodesy and his goons, Blake and Thrill, found her. She refused to go back with him, and Hoodesy began beating her. Darren intervened, almost killing Hoodesy until Ginger's repeated pleas to stop got through. At that moment her love turned into fear, and their relationship went down the drain. She eventually met with her sister Lois, and got her to set Darren up as a cheater so she could break off the relationship. When she caught them, they ended up falling out of an upper-story window, Ginger landing in the pool to be pulled out by Courtney and Darren on the concrete, to Ginger's alarm. The hospital confirmed that Darren would recover, and Ginger went home. The argument they'd had kept replaying in her mind, preventing her from sleeping. She noticed a dripping faucet, and went to turn it off, only to be attacked by a Nightmare, which turned her into water and dragged her down the drain, absorbing her. It took her form to visit the Nighty Knight Night Club, only to be attacked by Glenda and smashed by a bus. After its final destruction, Ginger was restored, and went to see Darren in the hospital. He revealed that he'd figured out her plan, and she apologized. They broke up there. Courtney Courtney was a short, pale blonde woman and the owner of the Nighty Knight Night Club in Gaslamp--a fact that surprised anyone who found out about it. This probably contributed to her opinion of men as sexist. A wide traveler, she brought Darren and Miranda over from Gothnia to perform music in her club, and Macie and Deirdre from Down Town as dancers, but three of those four no longer liked her for it. On the other hand, she and Miranda seemed to be in at least a flirtatious relationship. They were both at a Gaslamp party when Ginger and Darren fell out of a window. Ginger landed in the pool, and Courtney managed to fish her out. Later, when Macie and Deirdre came clubbing, she offered them a job and was refused. They'd brought Glenda along, and she offered the Oneiro Ranger some new information. She took her to the VIP room, but digressed to talk about Glenda, her unusual red eyes, and guys. Getting irritated, Glenda left. After the case was over, Glenda came back, and asked if she'd ever seen anyone else with red eyes like hers. The answer was only a few scattered Gothnian men. She also said that she thought Nightmares existed because they were trying to tell people something. Glenda's response was that this was probably the worst way possible, but she didn't doubt it. The Shroud Kenan Kenan was a sixteen-year-old mailman who'd run away from home. He was living with his girlfriend, Sharla, when he got a letter from his little sister Kyra, telling him that his brother Kels was home from the war. Excited, he returned home to her and his single, abusive mother Sheryl, only to discover that the news had been premature. Kels was M.I.A.. Kyra wanted him to stay, badly, but he and Sheryl couldn't get along and he tried to leave again. Kyra tried to stop him, they struggled, and he hit her, prompting Sheryl to beat him up again. Later that night, Kenan decided to make someone pay for his life going this way. Taking a gun, he headed out, only to be attacked and absorbed by a mysterious black fog. Kel Kel was a Normlock soldier in Gothnia, who lost his right arm to Gothnian cavalry. He managed to get away from the battlefield and take shelter in a cabin, where he was found by a Gothnian nurse named Tamia. In spite of his protests that he was a goner, she treated his injuries, and the two got to talking. After his experience on the battlefield he was surprised to find out that not all Gothnians were the savages he'd been told--in fact, according to Tamia, most people were only fighting because they felt they had to. He was still uncertain about his chances, but Tamia told him he was too young to die yet. He drifted off, waking up when he was found by Normlock soldiers. Tamia had been killed, they reassured him for the better even as they dragged him, protesting, out of the cabin. Trivia *Cindy speaks in a squeaky, exaggerated accent almost exactly like Lina Lamont from Singin' in the Rain, despite the fact that the author had never even seen the musical before. Category:Oneiro Category:Minor Characters Category:PR Civilians